The present invention relates to an integrated heat dissipating device with curved fins, and more particular, to a heat dissipating device having a heat pipe to increase the heat dissipation area and heat conduction performance, so as to enhance the heat dissipation efficiency.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional heat dissipation device 20 applied to a central processing unit (CPU) of a computer. The heat dissipation device 20 includes an aluminum extruded heat sink 201, a plurality of fins 202 integrated with the heat sink 201, and a fan attached to the fins 202. To enhance the heat dissipation performance of the heat dissipation device 20, a thermal conductive block 20 is embedded in the bottom of the heat sink 201. The thermal conductive block 203 is fabricated from good thermal conductive material such as copper. A receiving slot 204 is formed on the bottom of the heat sink 201, such that the thermal conductive block 203 can be accommodated in the receiving slot 204. Thereby, the heat dissipation device 20 can be mounted on a central processing unit 81 of a printed circuit board (PCB) 8. Via the thermal conductive block 203, heat generated by the central processing unit 81 is delivered to the fins 202. Further via the fan, the heat can be effectively dissipated.
However, though the above heat dissipation device 20 incorporates the thermal conductive block 203 to deliver the heat, heat will be accumulated in the heat sink 202 because the thermal conductive block 203 is located at the bottom of the heat dissipation device 20 and the top portions of the fins 202 are spaced from each other by a relative large distance.